coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9447 (4th May 2018)
Plot Peter is on cloud nine as he awaits Toyah's return from Tamworth with Susie. Jenny tells him to enjoy every second. Aidan gives Maria his credit card to take Summer shopping for her party outfit while he takes Liam for a kickabout. Jude sleeps on the sofa. Angie offers him an olive branch by helping him with his council application. Johnny confides in Liz that Jenny has been behaving strangely lately. She advises him to have it out with her. Adam recommends Angie to his clients to help out the Appletons. He's taken aback to learn that Angie was upfront about their kiss to Jude. A pessimistic Craig sets off for his police assessment. Beth thanks Bethany for being so supportive. Toyah comes across the photos of Eva and Susie and checks that Eva still wants to go through with their plan. Eva tells her she just didn't want to miss the opportunity to have the photos taken and offers to destroy them. Satisfied, Toyah takes Susie and sets off home. Eva breaks down after she leaves. Norris gives Mary permission to employ Jude at the Kabin. Jude turns her down at initially as he wants something better but under pressure from everyone he accepts. The Barlows gather at the Rovers to celebrate the birth of their latest member as well as Adam's thirtieth birthday. Toyah arrives with the baby and Peter holds her for the first time. He is instantly smitten and breaks out the champagne. Shona makes cracks about the age gap between David and Emma. David tells her it's going well but Bethany says it's not serious. Swept away by events, Peter asks Toyah to marry him. Toyah accepts. Simon is the only one who isn't happy for them. Johnny catches Jenny as she's going out and demands to know what she's keeping from him. She realises he suspects of her of cheating on him. Simon tells Leanne that Toyah is having an affair. Cast Regular cast *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Liam Connor - Charlie Wrenshall *Jude Appleton - Paddy Wallace *Angie Appleton - Victoria Ekanoye *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Emma Brooker - Alexandra Mardell *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Summer Spellman - Matilda Freeman *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *George Appleton - Romeo Cheetham-Karcz (Uncredited, voice only) Guest cast *Josh Tucker - Ryan Clayton *Kayla Westbrook - Mollie Winnard *Susie Price - Edison & Isaac Manning (Uncredited) Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *3 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *12 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Eva Price's cottage, Lymm - Living room Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Toyah introduces Peter to their daughter; Johnny questions Jenny's behaviour; and David fields unsolicited feedback on his new relationship. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,414,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2018 episodes